Aku Pulang (Going Home)
by kaisooexo
Summary: Dimasa senjanya, yang Ia inginkan hanya satu; bertemu dengannya— dan memeluknya; Ia hanya ingin pulang, kembali bersamanya. Jungkook, Taehyung, Vkook, Taekook, Bangtan boys, BTS
1. Prologue

**Aku Pulang**

Jungkook Jeon; Taehyung Kim

I'm not sure if this will be turn on _Sad ending_ or _not_.

Kaisooexo

(Prologue)

Sisa bakaran api ditungku cerobong, dengan beberapa potongan kayu yang masih membara. Gadis itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tak ada perubahan selama kepergiannya. Kedua kakinya beranjak menuju dua jendela besar; bermaksud membuka sehelai tirai yang menutupi. Tampak jelas, salju yang mulai turun disepanjang jalan. Tidak ada kicauan burung lagi, mungkin saja memutuskan untuk bersemayam disangkar.

Gadis itu tersenyum, saat menyadari jika ada seseorang yang masih tertidur dengan tenang disebuah kursi goyang yang mereka beli tiga tahun lalu. Langkahnya mendekat, memperhatikan seseorang itu.

Ia tersenyum, apa mungkin orang itu sedang bermimpi indah? Entahlah. Sang gadis masih saja berdiri disana, memperhatikan seseorang itu. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada susu putih yang tinggal setengah tampak dikerumuni oleh semut. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya,

Ada selembar kertas lusuh yang terlipat disampingnya, sepertinya sudah cukup berumur. Ia cukup penasaran dengan itu, akhirnya dengan perlahan ia meraih kertas itu. Membukanya perlahan dan mulai membaca deretan kata yang tertulis.

Awal, ia mulai tersenyum. Mungkin isi yang ditulis cukup memberi kesan lucu baginya. Namun entah dipertengahan, raut wajah sang gadis mulai berubah. Ia terdiam, bersamaan dengan mengembalikkan kertas itu dan melipatnya. Wajah sang gadis meneduh, menetap seseorang dihadapannya.

Wajahnya mendekati seseorang itu, hendak memberikan suatu salam hangat dipagi hari. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari jika seseorang itu, telah kembali kepada sang Khalik.

"I-Ibu…ibu..." Seakan tak menerima kenyataan, kedua kakinya mundur dengan rentetan tangisan yang mulai menjalar. Meninggalkan seseorang itu dengan senyumannya.

 _Jemari saling bertaut, membentuk suatu janji tanpa kata._

 _Hei, aku pemuda yang tampan dan sangat pantas mendapatkan dirinya yang cantik._

 _Perkenalkan, aku Kim Taehyung._

 _Pemuda yang sangat beruntung untuk saat ini, dan selanjutnya._

 _Aku pemuda yang cukup pandai._

 _Aku pemuda yang cukup lucu._

 _Dan aku pemuda yang sangat pintar dalam menggoda,_

 _Dirinya._

 _Hal yang sangat aku inginkan adalah, tetap memeluknya dibawah indahnya langit biru._

 _Berjanjilah untuk tetap bersamaku,_

 _Sekalipun aku akan pergi,_

 _Berjanjilah untuk tetap mengingatku,_

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Kim Taehyung mencintai Jeon Jungkook._


	2. Aku Pulang

**Aku Pulang**

Jungkook Jeon; Taehyung Kim

I'm not sure if this will be turn on _Sad ending_ or _not_.

kaisooexo

 _Diumurnya yang senja,_

Langit kian tak sama dengan dahulu, menghantarkan segala perbedaan yang terlalu kentara. Burung-burung yang berkicauan mencari sarang bahkan sudah lama tak dapat _ia_ lihat. Kedua matanya sudah mengabur sesuai usia bahkan tubuh dan pikirannya sudah terlalu lemah untuk mengingat lampau. Hembusan angin yang berhembuspun sudah kian semakin lama semakin menyesakkan. Paru-parunya serasa terhenti ketika aroma tak lagi sama.

Wajahnya menatap lurus benda berkaca bening yang semakin membatasi objek penglihatannya. Salah satu tangannya ikut meraba-raba mungkin saja alat bantu penglihatannya dapat ia temukan. Wajahnya mengerut saat benda itu mencoba bereaksi terhadap matanya. Tidak terlalu jelas, tapi cukup membantu.

Salah satu tangannya terangkat, menyentuh jendela kotak dihadapannya. Jari-jari keriputnya mulai meraba permukaan dihadapannya. Begitu kontras dengan keadaanya sekarang. Entah kenapa, _ia_ mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu hal yang sudah lama terlupakan dari benaknya. Suatu hal, yang sudah lama _ia_ kubur jauh dari kehidupannya.

 _Seseorang itu_ , kembali terngiang diwajahnya. _Ia_ bahkan sudah hampir lupa bagaimana raut wajah terakhir yang dia ingat. _Seseorang itu_ harusnya sudah menghilang dari pikirannya, karena _ia_ jelas mengingat bahwa _Seseorang itu_ telah pergi, jauh dari setengah umurnya sekarang.

Bagai layar proyektor, beberapa potongan kejadian berputar mengelilingi wajahnya. Entahlah, ia dapat melihat bagaimana rentetan demi rentetan tersebut tercuplikkan membentuk suatu cerita. Namun, hanya ada _dia_ dan _Seseorang itu_.

Diawali dengan cerahnya langit biru yang berpendar, tampak jauh sekali dengan langit sekarang. _Ia_ dapat dengan jelas mencium aroma daun Sakura yang berjatuhan dari atas. Tidak tahu mengapa ini terasa begitu nyata, _ia_ seperti pernah berada disini sebelumnya namun _ia_ benar-benar lupa. Panorama yang terbentuk kian menambah suasana tenang dipikirannya belum lagi dengan suara riang anak-anak yang ikut mengisi kekosongan. _Ia_ — Jeon Jungkook, telah terasa _pulang._

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya, ketika ada seseorang pemuda yang terus tak hentinya meneriakkan namanya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik dengan otomatis, saat tangan pemuda itu yang menariknya; membawanya entah kemana. Jungkook menyadari, ada suatu hal yang berbeda sekarang. Apa ia kembali kemasa muda? Tapi kalau ia, mengapa ia merasa tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya?

Kedua matanya mengerjab lucu, saat pemuda tersebut masih saja mengajaknya berlari dan entah apa yang terus ia ocehkan. Jungkook masih bingung, apa ia bereinkernasi menjadi muda kembali atau ia tertarik kembali kedalam putaran waktu? Jika ia, bisakah Jungkook memohon untuk menetap saja?

"Jungkook-ah, kenapa hanya diam saja? Lihatlah betapa indahnya hari ini. Banyak layang-layang terbang dihari musim gugur. Ini kesukaanmu, kau sering berlari melihat Layang-layang terbang seperti ini." Teriak pemuda dihadapannya. Satu pertanyaan yang terus terngiang; siapa pemuda dihadapannya ini? Mengapa begitu asing dikedua matanya, namun begitu ia kenali jika menilik dengan perasaan.

Jungkook mencoba menggerakkan kedua bibirnya perlahan, membentuk untaian frasa yang bermakna. "A-ah, aku senang sekali. Ini sangat indah." Tuturnya pelan hampir tak bersuara, namun pemuda dihadapannya hanya diam dan tersenyum. Langkah merekapun terhenti. Keduanya sama-sama menghela napas upaya respon dari aktifitas lari mereka.

"Jungkook-ah, kau hari ini begitu berbeda. Apa kau sakit?" Jungkook menggeleng, namun pemuda dihadapannya nampak tak percaya dan setibanya Jungkook dapat merasakan kening pemuda itu yang menempel dikeningnya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, namun wajahnya masih tersirat akan rasa khawatir. Kedua matanya menilik dari atas sampai bawah, memperhatikan apakah ada suatu hal yang salah dari diri seorang Jeon Jungkook. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah, tidak masalah. Mungkin aku saja yang merasa kau berbeda hari ini, maafkan aku Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk, kedua matanya kembali berpindah menuju birunya langit. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana layang-layang besar yang berterbangan mengikuti pergerakan angin, jujur ini lebih dari indah.

"Ah, sepertinya hari sudah kian senja. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Mari aku antar? Aku tidak ingin Ayah dan Ibumu mencarimu."

Jungkook dapat mendengar suara sayup-sayup yang memanggilnya, namun ini berbeda. Itu bukan _Seseorang itu_ , suara ini tampak terlihat lebih nyata dipendengarannya. Suara itu—

"Kakek, bangunlah, hari sudah malam. Kau ingin aku ambilkan makan?" Jungkook menyadari sesuatu, menyadari bagaimana dirinya yang terlelap didepan jendela dengan keadaan tangan yang masih meraba jendela. Ia dapat dengan jelas merasakan angin malam yang mulai masuk kerelung pernapasannya.

Wajahnya menoleh, melihat seorang gadis yang masih menunggu jawabannya. Gadis itu tersenyum sembari membawa Jungkook yang lemah ketempat tidurnya. Usia tak lagi muda, dan Jungkook tahu ini begitu menyusahkan. "Terimakasih, …" Kata-katanya terhenti, ia bahkan lupa apakah gadis disini keluarganya atau bukan. Memori-memori yang tersimpan diotaknya kian terkikis dimakan waktu. Dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa kecewa.

"Yujin, aku Yujin Kakek. Umm, Ibu menyuruhku untuk membangunkan Kakek saat makan malam siap. Apa Kakek mau? Aku akan mengantarkannya untuk Kakek." Dan sejujurnya, Jungkook tak dapat lagi mendengar dengan sempurna, terlalu samar-samar dalam telinganya.

Kedua matanya menatap sendu gadis dihadapannya, ia menghela napasnya yang semakin berat. "Yujin-ah, Kakek tidak lapar saat ini. Bolehkah Kakek tidur saja?" Pintanya lebih kedalam permohonan. Dan beruntungnya, sang gadis hanya mengangguki dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Jungkook dapat mendengar bagaimana ujung bawa pintu yang berderet dengan lantai, begitu memekakkan; sudah termakan usia.

Jungkook menatap cermin yang tergantung dihadapannya. Ia sadar, umurnya sudah kian menipis. Lihat bagaimana wajahnya yang tak setampan dulu; bagaimana kulitnya yang sudah mengerut, rambutnya yang sudah memutih, dan sweater hangat berumur lama yang terus membalutnya. Pandangannya menoleh kebawah, memandangi bagaimana rapuhnya kesepuluh jarinya, warna kulitnya tak lagi sama seperti dahulu. Dan sejujurnya ia tak pernah menyesal dengan keadaanya sekarang. Nyatanya ia masih bisa tersenyum saat istrinya yang dijemput sang Khalik dahulu; sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi entah mengapa untuk saat ini, hanya ada _seseorang itu_ yang terus mengusik hati dan pikirannya. Jungkook benar-benar lupa siapa dia, tapi sejujurnya ia benar-benar merindukkan sosok tersebut.

Kedua mata Jungkook memejam, terlalu lelah untuk terus memandang. Pikirannya kembali teringat dengan hal tadi, entah mengapa ia masih terus berharap bahwa mimpi itu kembali menjemputnya.

"Jungkook-ah." Tidur lelapnya terganggu, Jungkook mulai membuka kedua matanya. Siapa yang memanggilnya malam-malam seperti ini? Tubuh lemahnya mencoba bangkit. Tapi pada kenyataannya, kedua matanya tidak menemukan siapapun, kecuali bayangannya yang tercetak jelas didalam cermin.

"Jungkook-ah." Ia kembali mendengarnya, tidak tahu mengapa panggilan tersebut terdengar begitu sempurna. Jungkook dengan jelas mendengar bagaimana suara itu yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya. Kedua matanya masih saja mengedar, berharap menemukan siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Malam yang begitu kelam, semakin menambah kedinginan ditubuh ringkihnya. Sejujurnya, Jungkook terlalu lemah tanpa sandaran, tapi terus tetap mencoba kuat dihadapan siapapun.

Dan, tanpa kendali bulir-bulir itu menghiasi kedua matanya, ia menangis. Tidak terlalu pilu, namun cukup menyesakkan. Ia benar-benar merindu, tapi tak tahu siapa yang dirindukan. Jungkook tahu, ia tidak merindukan istrinya yang meninggal, orang tuanya yang telah lama tiada, atau bahkan anaknya yang lama tak mengunjungi. Ia hanya merindukkan sosok itu, sosok yang sudah lama terkubur dari ingatannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Jungkook-ah, Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Suara itu kembali terngiang, berpuar-putar dipendengarannya. Jungkook dapat merasakan sudut hatinya yang kian lama semakin memerih, rasanya begitu sakit dan semakin lama ia tak dapat menahan air mata dipelupuknya. Ia begitu lemah, ia bukan sosok yang kuat yang pantas mengayomi, ia lahir sebagai pria yang menginginkan suatu pelukan dari yang lainnya. Ia hanya ingin hidup tanpa kekangan, dan pada kenyataannya selama ini ia terus terpenjara tanpa mampu bagaimana untuk beranjak keluar.

"A-aku—"

Bibirnya terkatup, kedua matanya semakin memejam. Rasa perih yang semakin melanda hatinya tak tertahankan semakin menjalar kedalam tubuhnya, kepalanya semakin pusing tanpa ampun. Ini bukan suatu kesalahan, rapalnya berulang kali.

"— Merindukanmu," Tangisnya.

"Hei, Jungkook-ah, lihat hari ini kau benar-benar tampan. Lihatlah bagaimana pemuda dihadapanku, Semua. Ia begitu tampan dan cantik." Teriak _Seseorang itu_ dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat sangat senang. Reflek Jungkook yang mendengarnya lantas menutup mulut _Seseorang itu_ rapat-rapat.

Jungkook kesal, hampir saja ia dibuat malu oleh pemuda dihadapannya. Kedua matanya melotot tajam yang alih-alih malah membuat pemuda dikekangannya semakin tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Kau terlihat begitu manis, Jungkook-ah." Puji pemuda tersebut, kedua sisi pipi Jungkook memerah, malu mengakui.

"Berhenti menggodaku Kim Taehyung." Jeritnya tak tertahankan. Kedua kakinya mengetuk kesal, melihat pemuda yang masih saja tertawa dengan riang— Jungkook sudah melepas kekangannya.

"Aku tidak menggoda, aku hanya mengucapkan hal yang sesungguhnya. Kau tahukan bagaimana Aku, Jungkook-ah." Yang digoda hanya semakin diam, air mukanya semakin mengeras dan akhirnya Jungkook beranjak pergi.

"Semakin cantik jika marah," Taehyung mencoba menyejajarkan diri dari langkah cepat Jungkook. Tangannya merangkul pundak Jungkook untuk semakin dekat kepadanya.

Jungkook berhenti dari langkahnya, wajahnya menoleh masih menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum kotak dengan kesal. "Aku itu tampan, _Hyung_. Dan berhenti merangkul pundakku." Sedangkan yang dimarahi malah semakin terlihat senang, dan menikmati sikap marah Jungkook.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku Adik kesayanganku. Ah, berarti merangkul seperti ini boleh, kan?" Taehyung menurunkan tangannya yang berada dipundak Jungkook kepinggang, akhirnya ia tak dapat lagi menahan tawanya; yang pecah. Jungkook kembali memberontak.

"Aku bukan adikmu, Kalau kau ingin tahu itu."

"Tapi kekasihku." Potong Taehyung cepat sembari mencium bibir Jungkook kilat setelah itu berlari kesenangan. Tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Jungkook, wajahnya tak henti-hentinya berseri dan semakin berseri saat melihat tingkah Jungkook yang semakin manis; nan menggemaskan.

"Ayo Jungkook-ah, ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu." Teriak Taehyung semakin kuat.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, kedua matanya melebar penuh binar. Tempat ini benar-benar indah dan sebenarnya ini kali pertamanya ia menginjakkan kaki disini. Bagaimana panorama yang terbentuk; biasan cahaya yang berwarna warni dari bawah laut sana dan yang terpenting adalah bagaimana pemuda dihadapannya ini mendekorasi tempat ini menjadi sebegitu takjubnya; walaupun pada kenyataannya hanya ada satu meja kotak, dengan dua kursi serta makanan yang terpampang disana. Tapi jujur, ini benar-benar indah. Jungkook tahu, Kim Taehyung ingin menunjukkan apa padanya.

" _Hyung_ ini indah sekali, dan tidak ada orang sekalipun disini. Apa kau yang pertama kali menemukan tempat ini?" Suara kicauan burung yang menggema diudara semakin menambah kesan manis dipendengaran, dan bagaimana dengan hembusan angin yang begitu anggun menerpa tubuh mereka. Jungkook memejamkan matanya, merentangkan kedua tangannya dihadapan laut. "Aku senang sekali Hyung." Dan ia dapat merasakan kedua tangan Taehyung yang menelusup dari belakang tubuhnya dan memeluknya. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana deru napas seorang Kim Taehyung yang mendaratkan kepalanya tepat dipundaknya. Taehyung terkekeh, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Apa kau suka tempat ini?" Tanyanya lagi, yang pasti sudah ia tahu apa jawabannya.

Jungkook mengangguk, enggan membuka kedua matanya. Namun tak ragu untuk membalas pelukan Taehyung. Kedua tangan mereka saling meremat satu sama lain, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang tak tertahankan. "Sebenarnya bukan Aku yang pertama menemukan tempat ini, Ayah yang sedang berlatih militer seminggu yang lalu." Dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk saja, benar adanya jika ayah Taehyung adalah seorang anggota militer.

"Terimakasih _Hyung_ ," Jungkook membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Dan ucapan itu benar-benar terlihat tulus dari bibir Jungkook. Taehyung dapat melihat jelas bagaimana indahnya sosok dipelukannya ini; bagai seorang malaikat yang jatuh dari surga— wajahnya jauh terlihat begitu sempurna.

"Jangan meninggalkanku, Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku Jungkook-ah. _Aku mencintaimu_." Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kedua matanya ikut terpejam saat merasakan bagaimana aroma Jungkook yang mengeruak dipenciumannya. Semakin terasa manis dengan aroma laut yang ikut bercampur. Ia mengecup gemas ceruk leher pemuda dipelukannya, tak ada maksud lain— ia hanya ingin melakukannya. Jungkook mengerang, setelah menerima perlakuan Taehyung sesaat. Namun ia kembali diam. "dan kau juga, jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku _Hyung_. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir sama sekali untuk meninggalkanmu Jungkook-ah. Itu tidak akan pernah. Tapi sebenarnya ada satu permintaan yang selalu terpendam kepadamu."

Jungkook berbalik, menghadap Taehyung. Mengabaikan bagaimana desiran riak laut yang memanggil. "Apa itu? Apa suatu hal yang berat?" tanyanya dalam rasa penasaran. Taehyung menggeleng, masih gemas dengan makhluk dihadapannya. Kembali mengecup kilat bibir Jungkook. "Tidak, sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap bersamaku, dan berjanjilah untuk tetap mencintaiku disini— Tangannya menunjuk dada Jungkook, setelah itu kembali melanjutkan,— bukan disini." Dan berpindah menuju penglihatan. Jungkook yang merasa bahwa itu permintaan yang sederhana akhirnya hanya mengangguk; bahagia. "Tidak akan pernah _Hyung._ Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap bersamamu. Sekalipun kita berdua mati dalam perang."

Taehyung menggeleng, kedua bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman. "Berjanjilah padaku, untuk tidak berbalik kecuali aku yang memintanya. Jangan pernah berbalik apapun keadaanku nanti. Dan tetap ingat jika Kim Taehyung akan selalu mencintai seorang Jeon Jungkook, disini." Kembali ia menunjuk dada Jungkook, kemudian mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Tidak tahu, Jungkook dapat merasakan jika Taehyung sepertinya menangis namun ia kembali tertawa. "Hei lihat Jungkook-ah, mataharinya sudah tenggelam. Berbaliklah." Dan Jungkook tahu, sepertinya ada suatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi; semoga saja tidak.

Tangannya mulai melemah, tak henti hentinya membolak-balikkan buku dihadapannya. Semuanya semakin terasa melamban untuk dilakukan tapi Jungkook tak'kan berhenti tanpa menerima suatu jawaban. Setelah meminta bantuan cucunya untuk mengingat dan mengambilkan suatu benda miliknya, akhirnya disinilah Jungkook berada. Berada dalam ruangan kumuh berdebu tempat ia menyimpan barang terdahulu.

Kedua matanya menajam, mengangkat perlahan buku yang lain, ia kembali mengingat buku macam apa yang ia pegang saat ini. Hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum saat mendapatkan bahwa itu adalah buku catatan nya saat berada disekolah menengah; buku tulisan kanji. Setelah itu ia kembali mengambil buku yang lainnya, keadaanya masih sama yaitu sudah menguning; rapuh termakan rayap. Sejujurnya ini kali pertamanya ia kembali mengusik segala benda yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam setelah puluhan tahun lamanya. Jungkook ingat, terakhir kali ia membuka buku ini saat sebelum ia menjalin pernikahan terhadap istrinya. Karena toh, sebenarnya ini merupakan tempat tinggal ia kecil dulu yang kembali dipugar hanya karena Jungkook yang tak ingin berpisah dengan orang tuanya yang pada akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya.

Ia terkekeh, saat menemukan poto hitam putih dirinya yang masih sangat kecil, itu dirinya yang mungkin masih sekitar berumur tiga tahun yang mengenakan baret kesayangan _Hyung_ nya. Yah, dia memliki kakak seorang militer yang berjarak jauh umurnya terhadapnya— entah mungkin sudah meninggal sekarang. Tangannya mengusap lembut poto itu, melihat bagaimana polosnya dirinya terdahulu yang menatap kedepan layar kamera. Setelah merasa puas memandangi, Jungkook kembali memindahkan pandangannya terhadap buku yang lainnya, terlalu banyak buku yang ia simpan, ternyata.

Dan pandangannya terhenti pada suatu buku bersampul bunga mawar putih yang dipadukan dengan corak merah yang semakin menghitam. Buku itu tampak lebih besar dari yang lainnya dan Jungkook dapat melihat tulisan kanji yang tercetak jelas dengan pena berwarna emas— Jungkook lupa apa yang tertulis sebenarnya. Maka dari itu ia membukanya perlahan. Buku tersebut sepertinya benar-benar termakan usia, hampir saja Jungkook merobek sisi bawahnya jika tak pelan-pelan. Maka dengan hati-hati ia membukannya.

 _Menilik bersama, menggapai dunia_

 _Dia, seorang malaikat yang mau menggapai diriku_

 _Tanpa alas kaki._

Kalimat pembuka yang Jungkook tampak pertama kali, tulisan itu tepat tertulis disudut bawah lembar pertama, entah dengan tanda tangan siapa disudut kanannya.

Kembali Jungkook membuka lembar kedua, yang dengan jelas tersemat satu poto hitam putih dengan gambar dua orang pemuda yang saling bergandengan. Tapi sayang, sosok yang satunya tidak begitu jelas karena ada suatu tumpahan tinta yang mengenainya.

Dan Jungkook mengenali, siapa pemuda yang tak terkena tinta. Itu dia, sangat mirip sekali. Yang tersenyum manis kearah kamera. Ia menggunakan kemaja bercorak bunga dengan celana panjang jaman dahulu—entah apa— yang ia gunakan. Kembali ia melihat tulisan disudut terbawah sebelah kiri.

 _Dia, yang tersenyum bersamaku_

 _Berjanji untuk menghadapi segalanya_

 _Dibawah langit biru_

Jungkook menghela napas, sepertinya umurnya yang senja ini semakin tak bisa mengartikan tulisan tersebut. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia kembali membuka lembar selanjutnya.

Dilembar ketiga, ia menemukan satu catatan kecil mengenai sang pemilik buku; karena ia yakin bahwa buku dipegangannya ini bukanlah bukunya. Ini sebuah buku catatan harian, Jungkook rasa. Setelah membacanya perlahan ia hanya terdiam, kepalanya merunduk mengabaikan bagaimana cahaya dari sudut ruangan yang tak lagi nampak dimatanya. Dia tidak tahu dengan jelas, siapa pemilik buku ini, tapi Jungkook yakin jika pemilik buku ini merupakan seseorang yang berharga diwaktu lampau.

Tangannya merobek lemah lembaran tersebut, melipatnya perlahan dan memasukkannya kedalam saku sweaternya. Ia menutup kembali buku dihadapannya, namun seperkian detik kemudian kembali membukannya. Ia kembali menghela napas, mengarahkan pandangannya terhadap lampu sudut agar dapat jelas melihat isi buku dipegangannya. Perlahan ia menggeser beberapa buku sebelumnya yang mengganggu duduknya kemudian kembali membaca. Kali ini tidak ada tulisan, hanya ada poto dirinya dan _seseorang itu,_ Jungkook sangat ingat siapa orang itu saat ini. Orang itu terus berada dalam mimpinya, tapi ia benar-benar tidak ingat siapa dia dan apa hubungannya dengan Jungkook. Didalam poto itu, mereka berdua tertawa lebar sambil merangkul satu sama lain. Ia yang merangkul leher pemuda tersebut, dan pemuda tersebut yang juga merangkul pinggangnya yang begitu erat. Dari latarnya, Jungkook tahu jika mereka saat itu sedang berada ditempat komedi putar, tidak terlalu kompleks seperti sekarang tapi cukup menandakan bahwa gulali ataupun permen kapas yang menggantung; itu adalah wahana bermain.

Dibawahnya kembali Jungkook menemukan tulisan, yang tidak terlalu panjang seperti sebelumnya. Hanya ada tulisan _'Sungguh menyenangkan'_ dan _'Aku mencintainya'_. Tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaan Jungkok yang terasa dijungkir balikkan tanpa tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Kepalanya tak mampu lagi mengingat, tapi ia benar-benar ingin. Hatinya selalu mendesir setelah melihat pemuda ini. Ia tidak mengenalnya; atau mungkin pemuda tersebut benar-benar menghilang dari pikirannya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi sepertinya kita sangat dekat dahulu. Dan entah mengapa, aku merindukanmu." Monolognya sendiri. Sejujurnya Jungkook berharap, jika akan ada yang membalasnya— tapi ia cukup waras untuk tidak menunggu. Kembali ia membuka lembar-lembar selanjutnya, dimana Jungkook hanya menemukan beberapa poto yang tertempel dengan rapi disetiap lembar dan poto tersebut hanya ada dirinya dan pemuda tersebut. Bagaimana ketika wajahnya yang tersenyum, cemberut atau hal yang lainnya. Hingga akhirnya berujung dilembar terakhir, dimana tidak ada dirinya lagi, melainkan hanya sesosok pemuda tersebut yang tersenyum kotak dengan pakaian seragam militer yang membalut dirinya. Poto itu sepertinya lebih baik dari kondisi poto yang lain. Jungkook tersenyum, kedua mata tuanya terus saja memandang poto hitam-putih tersebut; hatinya terasa menghangat walau ada rasa sakit yang tetap menjalar. Dan akhirnya ia kembali menemukan tulisan yang ternyata berbeda dari tulisan tangan sebelumnya; itu tulisannya.

 _Aku menuruti permintaanmu,_

 _Tak'kan berbalik bagaimanapun keadaanmu,_

 _Tepat diatas langit biru bercahaya._

 _Sekalipun aku menangis dan hendak meronta,_

 _Aku tetap tak berbalik._

 _Sekalipun aku mendengar ucapanmu yang begitu lemah untuk menyuruhku pergi,_

 _Aku menyanggupinya._

 _Jika ada kesempatan kedua,_

 _Hendaknya kita tidak hidup dikehidupan yang seperti ini._

 _Jikalau kita tidak bertemu lagi,_

 _Hendaklah dikehidupan yang pertama kita saling mengenang._

 _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau yang berakhir,_

 _Atau tidak._

 _Tapi sejujurnya, aku menginginkan dirimu yang tersenyum lebar dibawah langit biru,_

 _Entah itu bersamaku atau tidak._

 _Setidaknya kita akan menua bersama, walaupun ditempat yang lain._

 _Hyung, Aku akan mengingatmu bukan berdasarkan penglihatanku,_

 _Melainkan berdasarkan perasaanku._

 _Sekalipun kita memiliki kehidupan masing-masing,_

 _Aku akan tetap meletakkanmu didasar hatiku._

 _Mencintaimu,_

 _Dibawah langit biru_

 _Tepat dibawah ombak beriak._

 _Jeon Jungkook, mencintai Kim Taehyung._

 _30 desember 1941, musim dingin_

Air matanya pecah, mengalir begitu deras. Bibir lemahnya seperti merontak merapal sesuatu. Tangannya mengerat memeluk buku didekapannya. Bahunya bergetar, seakan tak mampu lagi menahan segalanya; segala beban yang telah ia panggul tanpa _Seseorang itu_. Kenangan-kenangan masa lalu yang sudah terkubur kembali menguap bagai asap. Otak tuanya kembali mengingat masa-masa itu, masa-masa bersamanya, pemudanya, Kim Taehyungnya. Bagaimana setiap raut wajah yang terukir didalam sosok Kim Taehyung menghentikan segala afeksi dikehidupannya. Bagaimana dirinya yang selalu terbiasa akan rengkuhan dan perlakuan yang terlalu lembut dari seorang Kim Taehyung. Dan selalu menjatuhkan diri kedalam pelukan Kim Taehyung.

Karena pada dasarnya, Kim Taehyung merupakan satu-satunya pusat dari kehidupannya, Kim Taehyung merupakan suatu ambisi dalam menjalankan kehidupannya, Kim Taehyung adalah kunci dalam hidupnya dan ia merindukan sosok Kim Taehyung.

Ia sesenggukkan, mengabaikan bagaimana raungannya yang seperti anak balita tanpa dekapan orang tua, dan begitulah kenyataannya. Ia sudah mencoba untuk melupakan Taehyung hampir sepanjang kehidupannya; dan pada akhirnya ia tak'kan pernah mampu.

Sebanyak apapun orang-orang yang mengisi hatinya, yang mencoba untuk melupakan sosok Kim Taehyung dari pikirannya jawabannya adalah tidak. Karena Kim Taehyung telah ia letakkan tepat didasar hatinya, terjerat dengan manis tanpa ada pengganggu.

"Kim Taehyung, _Hyung_ , Aku merindukanmu." Tangisnya dalam-dalam meminta dan memohon entah pada siapapun untuk menjumpakan dirinya bersama sosok Kim Taehyung, tanpa peduli dengan kenyataan yang telah menamparnya saling menggema bersahutan.

Dunia tampak kacau, dan seorang Jeon Jungkook dapat melihat jelas semuanya. Tubuh-tubuh yang terbujur kaku dihadapannya cukup membuat ia seakan berhenti untuk bernapas. Jungkook dapat mendengar bagaimana suara teriakan atau bahkan tangisan setelah Bom yang dilemparkan. Hatinya kaku, tak mengerti dengan ini semua. Hari sebelumnya ia baru saja merasakan indahnya kehidupan; dan hari ini ia baru saja dijungkir balikkan dari roda kehidupan. Tatapannya berpindah menuju para sekumpulan orang yang membentuk barisan. Bibirnya bergetar saat mengingat bahwa ia juga merupakan barisan dari mereka. Bagaimana topi pelindung yang tersemat dikepalanya; baju bercorak coklat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya serta sepatu boots yang membungkus kakinya benar-benar membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook seakan mati kutu dan tak berdaya. Ia ingin keluar dari kondisi ini, bukannya semakin terikat untuk masuk kedalam jurang kesengsaraan.

"Jeon Jungkook, kembali kebarisanmu. Dan bawa senjatamu." Teriak pemimpin dari kejauhan, ia hanya mengangguk sembari mengambil senjata yang bahkan seumur hidupnya tak pernah tersentuh dijari lentiknya. Sekarang tidak sama setelah ia hampir mati terkena serangan bom yang tak jauh meledak dari dirinya. Air mata terus mengalir dari sudut pipinya merapalkan doa atas kehidupan yang bahagia. Bahkan ia tidak tahu dimana keluarganya; orang tua dan kakaknya. Dan dimana sosok _pemudanya._

Kakinya bergerak pelan, mengikuti barisan dari belakang. Sama buruknya dengan kondisinya, pemuda-pemuda dihadapannya tak cukup untuk dikatakan baik. Mereka hanya diam sambil merangkul senjata, menatap waspada atas setiap pergerakan; dan begitupula dengan Jeon Jungkook lakukan. Kakinya hampir terjerembab atas bongkahan daging penuh darah yang tak terbentuk, ingin muntah tapi tak bisa.

Keadaan semakin menggenting ketika bunyi ledakan saling bersahutan membentuk gema. Asap-asap hitam yang bergumul diudara semakin mencekam keadaan. Tidak ada lagi barisan yang terbentuk, semuanya berlarian mencari posisi aman— jikalau ada bom yang mendarat ditempat mereka. Jungkook semakinmenangis— menjadi. Kakinya terus berlari mencari tempat perlindungan teraman. Kedua tangannya mengerat memegang senjata entah jenis apa, Jungkook tidak tahu. Sekarang yang ia inginkan adalah lari dan berlari hingga suara tembakan mengaung dari belakang telingannya. Bukan hanya sekali melainkan berkali-kali, tubuhnya berbalik mencoba menerima kenyataan jika apa yang dilihatnya hanya suatu mimpi buruk. Teman-teman anggotanya yang terus menembaki lawan, menjerit saling membantu satu sama lain.

Hatinya tergerak, ia tak mengerti tapi hanya tindakan dilakukan. Diperihnya kehidupan, diantara manusia-manusia berdosa yang meninggalkannya. Setidaknya, ia mati dalam keadaan tak menyesal. Kedua tangannya bergetar menembaki apapun yang ia lihat, telinganya terasa menuli sesaat ketika merasakan tulang keringnya yang tergesek akan logam panas. Kedua matanya memejam, tanpa peduli bagaimana air matanya yang terus mengalir tak henti, Mungkin inilah jawabannya, ia akan berakhir didalam nestapa penuh kecuraman.

"Jungkook-ah!" Dan Dunia Jungkook seakan kembali menyala, dengan dirinya yang terlempar dari sekumpulan penderitaan. Jungkook dapat merasakan bagaimana kedua pipinya yang ditepuk-tepuk— entah siapa. "Jungkook-ah, bangun, kumohon." Teriakan itu mengalun-alun dipikirannya bersatu bersama suara tembakan dan ledakan dari luar sana. Perlahan Jungkook membuka kedua matanya, ia dapat merasakan kedua pipinya yang disapu dengan tangan pemuda dihadapannya. Dia, Kim Taehyung.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah. Kau bangun, demi Tuhan." Racauanya dalam segala kekhawatiran, Jungkook masih bingung namun ia hanya bungkam saat ketika Taehyung yang memeluknya dalam balutan seragam yang sama.

"T-tae Hyung, k-kau baik-baik saja kan?" Jungkook mencoba bangkit, namun kembali meringis saat ia merasakan luka tulang keringnya. Ia mengigit bibirnya kemudian, tanpa tahu bagaimana raut wajah Taehyung yang semakin khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja, dan Oh ya Tuhan Kakimu. Jungkook-ah maafkan aku, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menjagamu."

Jungkook menggeleng, ia tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh permukaan wajah Taehyung yang sudah basah akan air mata, wajahnya tak lagi secerah dulu. Sama sepertinya, mereka berdua sudah terjebak didalam lingkup penderitaan. "Aku baik-baik saja jika bersamamu, _Hyung._ Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Kumohon."

Taehyung menggeleng, dengan langkah cepat ia menyobek bagian baju bawahnya, " Maafkan aku Jungkook-ah, Maafkan aku." Racaunya kembali, kali ini kedua tangannya sudah membawa kaki Jungkook dihadapannya. Tidak terlalu parah, seperti Jungkook katakan. Tapi Taehyung benar-benar khawatir, perlahan ia menyibak celana Jungkook. Mengelapnya seadanya agar darah tak lagi bersemayam dikaki Jungkook. Kemudian mengikatkan robekan bajunya kekaki Jungkook.

Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya, "Aku baik-baik saja _Hyung._ Sudahlah, ayo cepat keluar kita harus melawan mereka. Aku ingin bahagia, asal kau tahu." Lelucon itu terdengar lebih menyedihkan dari adegan opera sabun yang pernah mereka lihat sewaktu kecil. Taehyung menggeleng. "Tetaplah disini dan bersembunyi, biarkan Aku saja yang keluar. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus bersembunyi disini." Suara itu begitu tegas memerintah Jungkook, namun kepalanya kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak, apa kau mau aku terbom disini, dan membiarkanku menyesal karena membiarkanmu mati diluar sana? Tidak _Hyung._ " Ketahuilah, Jungkook adalah manusia berwajah lembut yang sangat keras kepala. Dirinya mencoba bangkit dan kembali terjatuh akibat Taehyung yang mendudukkannya kembali.

"Kau harus tetap disini, apapun yang terjadi. Jungkook-ah!" Taehyung menaikkan suaranya, namun Jungkook tetap menggeleng. Air matanya kembalinya mengalir, menatap jengah Taehyung. "Dan membiarkanmu mati diluar sana? Tidak. Aku Tidak Mau. Tidak akan, dan tidak akan pernah ma—"

Wajahnya tersampir kekanan, saat merasakan tangan Taehyung yang menamparnya. Begitu panas dan menyakitkan, air matanya kembali mengalir deras. Seakan tak percaya dengan hal yang dilakukan pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat Taehyung sendirian, ia hanya ingin selalu menjadi sosok yang selalu ada disisi Taehyung.

Taehyung menggeleng, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka Jungkook. Mengertilah, kumohon. Kumohon mengertilah." Jungkook dapat merasakan dirinya yang ditarik kedalam dekapan Taehyung. Namun kali ini tidak, ia tidak akan menuruti perkataan Taehyung, untuk kali ini saja. Kedua tangannya meraih pipi Taehyung, mengusapnya perlahan. Wajahnya tersenyum penuh ketulusan. Entahlah, Jungkook tidak tahu. Saat ini ia merasa benar-benar aman, sekalipun pada konotasinya, itu berbanding terbalik.

"Untuk kali ini saja, ku mohon _Hyung_ percayalah padaku. Aku akan menuruti segala perintahmu, tapi tidak untuk yang ini. Aku mencintaimu, dan kau juga mencintaiku. Kumohon peluk aku lagi." Pada akhirnya Taehyung hanya mengangguk, dan kembali memeluk Jungkook lebih erat. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap, hingga akhirnya ciuman sesederhana itu mengakhiri segalanya. Mereka berdua bangkit dari keterpurukan, dan menjalani suatu penderitaan sebenarnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi _Hyung_ , ingatlah bahwa aku mencintaimu." Ucap Jungkook, Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jungkook-ah."

Keadaan semakin buruk, saat ketika satu pesawat tempur meledak dan mendarat ditempat mereka, sebagian teman-teman berpakaian militer seperti mereka terbujur, banyak yang terluka bahkan tak terbentuk. Jungkook dapat mendengar bagaimana beberapa petinggi yang menjerit memberikan perintah kepada mereka. Walau terseok Jungkook mencoba berlari dan menembakkan kesegala penjuru, Kedua matanya memicing tajam saat melihat beberapa musuh yang hendak menembak hingga ia mendengar suara jeritan dari selatan. Dia, Kim Taehyung terjerembab didalam ranjau ketika sebelumnya merasakan tembakan yang tersasar kedalam dadanya.

Jungkook membuang senjatanya, kedua kakinya berlari mengabaikan bagaimana berbahayanya dirinya saat ini. Ia tak peduli, ia sama sekali tak peduli jika seorang Kim Taehyunglah yang saat ini membutuhkan keperdulian. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis saat melihat Taehyung yang tak lebih parah dari mereka yang sebentar lagi akan mati, hingga teriakan Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. "Berhenti, k-kubilang berhenti Jungkook-ah. Jangan mendekat."

Jungkook menggeleng, langkahnya kembali ia lanjutkan. "Jungkook-ah, kubilang berhenti! Untuk kali ini turuti permintaanku. Berbaliklah dan jangan kembali. Kumohon."

"Kau telah berjanji, saat dipantai. Apa kau ingat? Ku..— mohon berbaliklah." Hal yang paling menyakitkan bagi Jungkook sekarang adalah mengingat janji itu, mengingat situasi buruk ini, dan mengingat senyuman bodoh Taehyung.

Jungkook kembali menggeleng, ia masih saja menangis. Kedua matanya tertutup saat mengingat bagaimana keadaan Taehyung dihadapannya. Tangisnya kembali pecah, saat akhirnya mau tak mau ia juga berbalik. Mengabaikan perasaan hatinya yang berkecamuk bagai orang bodoh tak beperasaan. Ia melangkah tanpa berbalik kembali, saat itu juga ia dapat mendengar suara rintihan Taehyung yang mengatakan bahwa _ia sangat mencintai Jungkook_ , Jungkook menutup kedua telinganya berlari sekuat mungkin hingga suara ledakan dari sana mengakhiri semuanya. Hidup Jungkook sudah hancur saat itu juga.

Jungkook sendirian saat ini, tepat dimana musim dingin menunjukkan jati dirinya. Saat-saat dimana ia menikmati secangkir susu hangat— karena pada dasarnya sedari dulu Jungkook sangat membenci Kopi— yang ia pegang lamat-lamat sembari menghembus menjauhkan kupalan-kupalan asap dari susunya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal, daripada mengikuti anak dan menantunya yang pergi ke Busan mengunjungi besannya. Ia sudah cukup renta sebenarnya untuk berjalan, dan ia cukup sadar diri. Hawa panas yang diberikan api unggun benar-benar terlihat menenangkan, belum lagi ditambah dengan kukies manis yang dibuatkan langsung oleh anak perempuannya. Ia tersenyum sejenak, mengabaikan historikal yang terus menghantuinya. Kedua matanya memejam santai, sekaligus mengistirahatkan mata tuanya. Syal yang menggantung di lehernya tak ayal semakin menambah kehangatan didalam tubuh lemahnya. Kedua tangannya asik merengkuh sebuah buku yang amat ia cintai— bermotif mawar putih dengan dasar merah; yang lusuh.

Bibir tuanya merapal, sembari mengingat-ingat kenangan masa lalu. Semuanya berurutan terhitung mundur. Dari awal ia yang merawat kedua anaknya; tertawa bersama sembari memeluk sang istri. Dimana wanita itulah yang memberikan suatu tawaran untuk melupakan masa kelam. Ia mengingat-ingat bagaimana sang istri yang sampai mati masih sanggup mengucapkan kata-kata manis; bahwa ia mencintai Jungkook tanpa mendengar satu patah balasan dari Jungkook.

Ia menghela, mencoba menarik napas sedalam dalamnya. Diumurnya yang hampir melonjak delapan puluh lima tahun, ia masih bersyukur diberi kesempatan untuk dapat mengingat sesuatu. Tapi rasanya sudah cukup, Jungkook lelah. Dia benar-benar lelah untuk terus tetap seperti ini, Ia— Ia ingin _pulang_. Itu saja.

"Tae _Hyung_ , aku merindukanmu." Suaranya tak lagi semelengking dulu, sekarang semakin serak bahkan habis. Tangannya mengusak rambutnya pelan, sudah memutih. Setelah menyentuh permukaan wajahnya yang sudah mengeriput termakan waktu. Ia terkekeh didalam kesunyian. "Aku-.. aku sudah tak lagi tampan _Hyung_ , bahkan cantik seperti yang kau bilang. Aku sudah tua." Candanya sendiri. Kemudian merogoh sweater hangatnya mencoba mengambil sesuatu. Ah ini kertas yang ia robek tempo lalu, tidak terlalu kumuh tapi ia suka. Kembali ia membaca lembaran itu. Senyumnya terukir, saat membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis, hingga akhirnya sampai kebabak akhir. Kedua matanyapun berair, ia benar-benar sedih sekaligus merasa bahagia.

Akhirnya ia meletakkan lembaran itu tepat disamping segelas susunya yang baru setengah ia minum. Kedua tangannya meraih kacamata yang ia pakai setelah itu ikut ia letakkan diatas meja.

Cukup lama ia terdiam, menerawangi kesunyian. Memandang waktu yang semakin lama larut. Jungkook dapat mendengar bagaimana suara nyanyian paduan suara yang berasal dari rumah tetangga sebelah, sepertinya begitu menyenangkan. Kedua matanya kembali terpejam.

"Jungkook-ah, aku merindukanmu." Suara itu kembali. Jungkook mendengarnya, perlahan ia membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya saat ini, suaranya begitu menggema dan menari-nari ditelinga Jungkook. Kedua matanya mengedar, mencari-cari.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia menemukan sosok Taehyung yang bercahaya, tersenyum kearahnya. Taehyung tampak seperti sosok malaikat yang pernah ia tonton didalam opera sabun, bahkan jauh lebih sempurna dari yang ia bayangkan. "Kau tahu, sudah terlalu lama aku menunggumu." Ia tersenyum, mengabaikan bagaimana raut wajah Jungkook yang begitu terkejut karena sosok dihadapannya.

"Dan terimakasih telah mengabulkan permintaanku Jungkook-ah," Taehyung semakin tersenyum lebar dan berjalan kearah Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng, menolak segala hal yang diucapkan Taehyung kepadanya. "Kau salah _Hyung_ , itu tidak benar. Aku benar-benar terpuruk. A-aku, merindukanmu _Hyung._ " Ia menggeleng frustasi, tak terima dengan kenyataan yang menimpanya.

"Bangkitlah, dan peluk Aku Jungkook-ah." Taehyung tersenyum, dan menghentikkan langkahnya sembari membuka lebar kedua tangannya.

Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan Jungkook bahagia. Kedua air matanya terus mengalir, dan perlahan Jungkook bangkit. Entahlah, ia merasa telah kembali kesosoknya dahulu, langkahnya terasa jauh lebih ringan saat berjalan menuju sosok _Pemudanya._

Kedua bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman, ia membalas pelukan Taehyung. "Aku pulang, _Hyung."_

…

Finally, I must stop this here. Aaaaa, Apa ini terasa ceritanya? Ayo beri komentar apapun itu xD saya akan terima. Jika banyak yang mendukung, saya akan membuat lebih banyak fanfic Taekook. Dan berhubung saya baru disini, mohon beri komentar mengenai gaya tulisan saya, ya!^^

Dan untuk judulnya, sengaja sih nggak mau di terjemahkan ke bahasa inggris, atau bahasa lainnya. Sebenarnya saya disini ingin lebih menekankan kata _pulang_ jadi kalau dibuat kebahasa inggris; misalnya, jadi gak begitu srek (?) . Dan pada awalnya sih mau dibuat agar fanfic ini kelihatan _korea_ nya dengan menambah beberapa kosakata korea; seperti panggilan. Tapi berhubung takut tidak nyaman, saya hanya menyematkan kata _Hyung;_ yang berarti panggilan seorang kakak laki-laki untuk orang yang memanggilnya laki-laki.

Dan sebenarnya sih, saya ingin membuat cerita berchapter, tapi lihat lihat dulu kalau ada yang berminat atau tidak.

Salam Fanboy,

Eh btw, boleh kenalan juga :D Ig: nueljyp ^^


End file.
